Blaze of Memory
by marveltheavengersassemble
Summary: When Clint teams up with his brother Barney, the Avengers question where his loyalties lie. But when a new villain poses a threat to S.H.I.E.L.D, they are desperate to stop them. But will they really be prepared to fight, especially when the villain is unlike any other? !WARNING! Rated T for swears and ridiculous references.
1. The Call

Disclaimer: We do not own Marvel or the Avengers (If we did, we would die of shock!)

* * *

Stark Tower was illuminated in the night, blaring sounds heard from the television. Clint Barton rested on the couch of the huge living room, watching the television with his bow by his side. A hyper Tony Stark walked into the room, a smile on his face.

"What the heck are you doing here… Is that Twilight?" Tony asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Clint jumped, quickly shutting off the TV and glancing back at Tony.

"No! That wasn't Twilight!"

Tony smirked. "Oh really?" He asked the archer. "Jarvis, turn on the tv."

"Yes sir." The AI replied. The television was powered on instantly.

On the screen, was a completely untalented actress in a forest. Tony smirked, recognizing it to be Bella, from the countless times Pepper had forced him to watch the god awful movie series. "I know what you are…" She said, in that monotone voice of hers.

Tony arched a brow, obviously holding back laughter.

Clint quickly jumped up from the couch, his eyes pierced on the screen as if he had a target. He reached for his bow, quickly drawing back the bowstring.

Seeing what Clint was doing, Tony cried out, "Not the TV!"

It was too late. Tony watched in horror as the arrow pierced right through the TV. "You saw nothing." The archer said, lowering his bow.

Tony glanced between Clint and the cracked hundred and ten inch screen. "You're paying for that."

Clint stayed silent, obviously holding back a slight laugh. "Why don't you pay for it? You have money, use it!"

Tony took a seat in the recliner, putting his feet up. "Eh, too much work."

Clint flopped back down on the couch, moaning slightly into a couch pillow. "Lazy ass." His muffled voice came out from the cushions.

Tony immediately crossed his arms like a pissed off child. "I am not a lazy ass! I'll have you know, I'm pretty fit!"

Clint leaned up, sitting normally in the leather couch. "You? Fit? Said the man who hides in armor to fight crime. Look at how well it fared for you, nearly killing you. You call that fit?"

"As a matter of fact." He paused. "Though I suppose you won't be judging me when I kick your ass in that 'armour I hide in'." Tony replied, using air quotes.

"Not likely..." Clint rested his arms behind him on the couch, staring at the sparking TV screen with a satisfied look on his face. He glanced over at Tony for a second and seeing his glare, he smiled. "By the way, I saw you dancing in your room to 'What Does the Fox Say' nice ass popping there, Tony. Going to be the new Miley Cyrus?" Clint chuckled, teasing Tony.

Tony's cheeks flushed red, and his eyes widened. "I won't tell Nat about your love of 'Twilight', if you don't tell Pepper about the dancing. Deal?"

Clint agreed, just as Steve entered the room. "Deal."

"What's a deal?" The super soldier asked, curious.

Tony and Clint exchanged horrified glances before yelling simultaneously, "Nothing!"

Walking out of the room, with an awkward glance to Tony and Steve, Clint stopped mid-way as he heard his phone ringing on the table. Picking it up, Clint sighed and muttered, "Hello?"

"Hey Clint," Natasha greeted from the other end of the call.

Clint smiled. "Hey Nat, what's up?" He asked, slightly wondering why she would call at this time.

"We need you to come in." She informed him, her voice dead serious.

Clint had a confused tone to his voice as his eyes cast at Tony and Steve, before turning his back to them. "We? Nat, what is it?"

"Clint…" The way Natasha said his name made Clint uneasy.

"Nat. Stop holding it off, what's going on?" He had a nervous expression on his face, his heart pounding slightly as he waited for an answer from her.

"Clint, it's Barney." Clint froze.

"Barney? You mean.. my brother Barney?" He hadn't heard or seen his brother in ages, so why was he so important right now?

"Yeah."

Clint sighed, grabbing his bow, while still on the phone. "Alright. I'll be there soon."

He didn't wait for her reply before hanging up the phone.

Looking towards Tony and Steve, he shrugged. "Look's like I got to go. See ya later, Tony Twerk."

"Tony Twerk?" A mixture of anger and shock spread across the billionaire's face. "What the hell Barton? Where are you going?"

Steve just stood there, asking himself, "What's a Twerk?"

Clint needed to get out of that room, and fast. Rushing out the door, he yelled to the billionaire. "Have fun with that, Tony!"

"Oh you get back here twi-hard!" Tony shouted, running after the archer.

Watching the two Avengers run off, Steve shook his head. "Yep, the world's gotten even stranger…"

Adjusting the quiver onto his back, Clint turned around to see himself face to face with Tony.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked.

"Nat called," Clint replied simply, slipping on his boots

"Anything serious?" Tony asked, switching to hero mode. "Cuz I've got mark forty-one all fixed up and ready to go."

Clint simply shook his head. "No. More like family, my brother.. You don't know him."

Tony's eyes widened. "You have a brother!"

Clint nodded, not at all minding the shocked expression that passed over the billionaire's face. "Yeah. Barney Barton.. We grew distant.. I guess."

"Oh. Well…" Tony paused, unsure what to say. "Have a happy reunion then…"

"Happy? Less likely. Barney hates me."

"Oh…" Tony stood there speechless, glancing at the door. "You know what? I should go… I think Steve's calling me…" With that, the genius fled the room.

Clint rolled his tired eyes, putting his hand on the doorknob as he shook his head. "Tony Twerk."

Tony popped his head back in the room long enough to point a finger at Clint and yell a quick, "I heard that!" Before disappearing in the next room again.

Clint shook his head before making his way out of Stark Tower.

* * *

Story written by Loki and Hawkeye (Our EPIC Code Names)

Hawkeye: I say, expect the unexpected, and no, this is not a sappy love story! And I was totally not watching Twilight...

Loki: I'm not really in this story... But it's fun writing anyways! Reviews, favourites and follows are DEFINITELY appreciated!


	2. SHIELD

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN MARVEL!

* * *

Clint entered the bridge of the helicarrier to see Natasha hunched over, reading open files, at the round S.H.I.E.L.D meeting table.

Natasha turned away from the files to face Clint. "Clint." She greeted.

Clint smiled in greeting, slipping his bow over his back so that it rested comfortably in between his shoulder blades. "Hey Nat. Why did you call me here?"

Natasha avoided eye contact, as she slid the open file across the table to Clint. "This."

Picking up the file, he flipped through the pages. "Barney…."

"I'm sorry…"

Angrily, Clint slid the file back to Natasha and turned away from her. "So what? Are you telling me we have to…."

Natasha interrupted him. "He's a threat, Clint."

"He's my brother!"

"I know, but…"

"Get someone else to do it!" Clint almost yelled at his partner. " I'm not eliminating my brother!"

"Clint…" She stared at him, with a mixed expression of sympathy and authority. "He's dangerous."

"Why not get Tony or Steve?" He growled, an almost pained tone escaping him. He hadn't seen his brother in years, and now he was being asked to kill him?

"Take it from a battle perspective, Clint. You've dealt with him before. Hell, you trained with him. You know how he thinks, how he acts."

"Yeah. When we were younger. He went to the military, Nat. I'm just some circus boy!"

"You're more than that, Clint." The two partners locked eyes. "We need him off the streets. He's already harmed…"

Clint was quickly losing his patience, and his temper was showing through. "Harmed who?"

"Civilians, agents, and more. We need to deal with him Clint. We can't just ignore him because he's your brother. We didn't ignore Loki because of Thor, and we can't ignore Barney."

Clint crossed his arms behind his back, walking around in circles "Unlike you, I don't hold a grudge against Loki."

Natasha sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, staring at the pacing Clint. "Look Clint, Thor had to face Loki. Now it's your turn to face Barney."

"At least Loki's not dead…"

"Clint…" Natasha paused, searching for the right words. "This is what we do, we keep the bad guys off the streets."

Clint looked at Natasha with an almost sad look. "Like we were…" His eyes furrowed slightly, remembering that time.

Natasha sighed. "I don't know what you want me to do Clint. Orders are orders."

"So, if I were still out on the streets, doing what I used to, and you were ordered to kill me. Would you do it?" His voice shook as he asked her.

"Clint…" Her voice wavered. "What do you want me to say?"

"Would you?" He asked a bit more harshly, but the tremble was still apparent in his voice

"Clint…" She trailed off, not knowing how to answer.

"Answer me Nat! Would you?!"

Natasha locked eyes with Clint. For a moment, she just stared at him, before finally answering the question. "Yes."

Clint's eyes widen and he felt his heart break a little bit. If he was still an assassin, Nat would kill him? Gritting his teeth, he turned away from Natasha, breaking the gaze on which he thought was endless.

"Clint…" She trailed off, watching his broken form retreat.

"Get someone else." Clint said between gritted teeth, the archer clutching his bow. It was harder than he thought to resist the urge to shoot something. Particularly, Natasha. "I'm out."

"Clint!" Natasha called his name. He ignored her, and kept walking.

Maria Hill came up to Natasha. Glancing between the partners, she asked, "So, is he in?"

Natasha glanced at her retreating partner, then turned back to Agent Hill. "Get Rogers on the phone."

Clint's fist just tightened even more. The tension between him and Natasha seemed unbreakable. Maria, noticing this tension between the two agents, left.

"Clint…" Natasha repeated, as if this time, his name would stop him from leaving. It didn't.

Clint stopped in the doorway. Looking back, he wanted to say some stupid remark back to Natasha, but he couldn't. He didn't know what to say to his so called partner. She already proved her loyalty to him.

"Clint?" She repeated, one last time.

Clint ignored her, and continued on out of the room, without looking back. He deserved better than Natasha Romanoff. Somehow, he was going to prove to her that the same assassin was still inside of him. He would see, if she would actually do it. If she would actually kill him.

He had to know.

* * *

Hawkeye: THE FEELS HURT! I have a seaweed moustache!

Loki: Ignore Hawkeye's act of randomness... He and Thor are chowing down on seaweed... Anyways... As usual, reviews, favourites and follows are appreciated!


	3. Clint Clint Clint Clint

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS OR MARVEL

* * *

When Clint returned to Stark Tower, Tony and Steve were right where he'd left them. Tony was moping around on the recliner, complaining, and Steve was in an armchair sketching.

"Hey Tony," Clint greeted the billionaire. Tony muttered something that sounded like twi-hard in return. To which Clint rolled his eyes.

Clint turned to the super soldier. "Steve, change of plans. S.H.I.E.L.D. wants you."

"Me?" Steve asked.

Clint nodded and crossed his arms over his chest with a huff escaping his lips. "Yeah."

Steve set his sketchbook down on the side table, before leaving to suit up.

Noticing the gloomy look on Clint's face, Tony asked, "What's up twi-hard?"

Clint pushed past the billionaire, squeezing his fists. "Leave it Tony."

Tony, being Tony, didn't leave it. "What happened Clint?" He asked, worry in his tone.

"I said leave it Tony Twerk!" Clint snapped back, rather harsh.

"Wow. You seem pissed." Tony responded. He had never seen Clint this angry before. Ever. He was in a worse mood than the time Tony had called him 'Legolas', 'Leggy' and 'stare off into the distance guy' for two months straight.

Clint continued walking away from Tony. The billionaire frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine don't tell me…"

Clint continued to ignore Tony, putting away his bow and arrows.

Tony couldn't stand the silence. "You are not giving me the silent treatment!" He cried out in an, 'oh no you didn't' tone.

Clint raised his eyebrow at the lazy hero, huffing slightly "I do what I want Tony, silent treatment or not."

"Obviously not cause you just talked to me!" Tony smirked in triumph. Clint raised an eyebrow. "What? It's true!" Tony pointed out.

Clint continued to ignore him, to the point where Tony got extremely irritated and bored. Which is not a good combination for the man. "Clint. Clint. Clint. Clint. Clint. Clint. Clint. Clint." Tony kept repeating his name to annoy him. "Clint. Clint. Clint. Clint. Clint. Clint. Clint. Clint…"

"Alright stop!" Clint yelled out in annoyance, then muttered under his breath. "Annoying twerker."

Irritated with Clint avoiding the subject of what happened at S.H.I.E.L.D, Tony faced the archer. "Alright spill, stubborn fanpire." Clint glared at Tony. "Spill." He repeated.

"Spill what?"

"Why the hell are you so upset?" Tony asked, before adding, "And don't tell me it was something from that twilight crap! You were perfectly fine before you went to meet Natasha!"

Clint sighed. Leave it to Tony to get into his personal business. The nosy prick. "It was.. just something between me and Nat"

"Oh…" Tony trailed off, jumping to conclusions. As always. "Well, don't worry Legolas, I'm sure the two of you will get back together."

Clint gave Tony an angry expression "Would you stop with the Legolas thing!"

Tony smirked. "What? It works!" Then he remembered the point of their discussion. "Besides, that is what happened? Right Leggy? Nat dumped you?" The billionaire paused. "You were dating right?"

Clint shook his head to Tony's far off conclusion. "No. Nat didn't dump me"

Tony took the answer the wrong way. He really was bad at reading people. "You dumped her! Why are you so miserable! Your single! Your free! Your…"

"NO!" Clint hissed angrily. Catching Tony off guard as he stumbled back to the couch.

Tony, not knowing how else to react, threw his hand up in surrender. "Okay…Then what happened?"

Clint rubbed his forehead, sighing softly. "One point is that I found out my brother, Barney, is a criminal on S.H.I.E.L.D's wanted list…"

"Okay… I guess that could get any guy a little worked up…"

"I also asked Nat, if I were still an assassin and she was with S.H.I.E.L.D, would she kill me? She answered yes."

Tony's eyes widened. "Damn. That's harsh."

Clint nodded and rubbed the back of his head "I told them to get someone else. Ol' Captain American." Clint teased.

"Oh…" Tony said, as the information clicked. "So that's where the ninety year old virgin went…"

Clint chuckled, at the nickname. Tony grinned, placing a hand on Clint's shoulder. "There's the happy Clint we know and love!"

Clint gived Tony an awkward look. "Back away, twerk boy."

Tony took a step back, as asked. "Okay, fanpire."

Clint left the room to go back to his own room.

"Alright then." Tony said to himself, taking a seat on the couch. He grabbed the remote from the table. "Guess I'll just watch Indiana Jones by myself…" He trailed off, noticing the cracked television with the arrow shot through the middle. "Shit."

Clint smiled from the doorframe of his room. "Fix it, rich boy!"

Tony leaned back in the couch. "Nah, I'll just nap…"

Rolling his eyes, Clint shut his door and reached into his jacket, pulling out Barney's file.

* * *

Hawky: Plot Twist! *waves arms frantically as he runs to his roof and bellyflops on the bed*

Loki: Ignore Hawky's randomness... As always reviews, favourites and follows are appreciated!


	4. Betrayal?

Disclaimer: We do not own Marvel or the Avengers.

* * *

Hours later, Clint was seated cross legged on his bed, still flipping through the file..

There was a knock on his door, causing Clint to jump and hide the file under his pillow, quickly picking up a book that lay lazily across his bedsheets in the process.

He looked up, as Bruce walked in. "Hey, what's with the TV? Tony won't answer me, keeps saying he's 'napping'." Bruce asked the archer, curious.

Clint shrugged. "Oh. You know Tony and his reality TV shows. He gets way into them, especially those Kardashian chicks."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Really? Cuz there's an arrow stuck through it." He glanced at the archer accusingly.

Clint played it off. "Tony must've gotten pissed off and used my bow. You know, stress reliever. He has terrible accuracy, you know. His machines do all the work for him, it must be so hard for… whatever Tony is."

Bruce continued to stare at Clint accusingly. "Tony might fall for that crap, but I'm not stupid."

Clint threw his hands up in mock surrender, dropping his book on the bed. "I'm being completely honest! I was at S.H.I.E.L.D!"

Bruce still stared at Clint accusingly. "Clint…"

Clint shrugged. "What?"

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing happened. Just got called to S.H.I.E.L.D for a mission. I turned it down."

"You turned down a mission? How dangerous was it?" Bruce knew for a fact, Clint never turned down a mission. In fact, the archer lived for them.

Clint sighed "It wasn't dangerous.. " He took a sip from his coffee, he had gotten an hour ago. "But personal."

"Oh…" Bruce said. "So you took your frustration out on the TV?" Clint found that quite hypocritical, recalling a time the Hulk had taken his frustration out on Harlem...

"No. But that was also personal." Clint said.

Bruce didn't question him further. Unlike the rest of the Avengers, he respected people's privacy. "Alright, fine. Have you seen Thor? He went out to get pop tarts… An hour ago…"

Clint shook his head. "Can't say I have."

"Ok... Well, I'm thinking of ordering a pizza. You want anything?"

Clint smiled slightly. "Yeah. Pizza sounds good"

"What kind?" Bruce asked. "Tony was too busy 'napping' to suggest any flavors. So he'll have to suck it up and eat whatever kind we get."

"Cheese or chicken sounds good to me.. or both."

Bruce smiled. "Both it is!" With that decided, Bruce left to order the pizza.

As soon as Bruce was gone, Clint pulled the file out from under his pillow, continuing where he'd left off.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Bruce had the phone in one hand, and the nearest pizza joint's menu in the other. He punched in Nat's phone number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey, we're ordering in, do you want anything?" He asked, when she answered.

"Yeah. I'll be over soon, I have some apologizing to do to Clint."

"What kind do you want?" Bruce asked.

"Any pizza will do."

"Alright."

* * *

Walking over to Stark Tower, Natasha fiddled nervously with her hands. Steve was there with her, and noticed her anxiety.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just need to talk to Clint about a few things."

"Oh…" Steve trailed off, looking up at the stars. "Not that it's any of my concern, but is it about Barney?"

"Sort of…."

The two continued to walk in silence, until they met up with the other Avengers inside.

* * *

"Sir, Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Rogers are here." Jarvis informed Tony, waking the billionaire up.

Tony got up off the couch to greet the two. "Hey, how long have you guys…" He trailed off as Natasha pushed past him. "What's her hurry?" Tony asked.

"She went to see Clint." Steve answered.

Inside Clint's bedroom, Clint was still engrossed in his brother's file. Seeing Nat approach, he quickly hid the file under the pillow, and stood up.

Seeing Clint, every line Natasha had thought up was erased from her mind. She found herself standing there, staring at him, unsure what to say. Until his name came out. "Clint…"

Clint crossed his arms "Is that all you have to say to me? Just my name?" His eyes furrowed. Bruce had invited her over, no doubt.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Natasha searched for the right words. "Look Clint, I want to apologize."

"Forget it Nat. If that scenario actually happened.. You would have no regrets, and no apology would be forgiven."

"Clint, that's not…" She trailed off. True? Was it? If she were really set up against Clint, could she pull the trigger? Would she have any regrets?

"Then what is it Nat?" Clint interrupted, his eyes still set on her in a cold gaze.

"Quit treating me like the bad guy Clint…"

"Then tell me why you said yes" Clint growled.

Natasha remained silent. She didn't have a plan. She always knew what to say, how to manipulate people, except for when it came to Clint. He could always see past her interrogations, and lies. And now, she didn't know how to answer him.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Natasha looked at her impatient partner. Clint raised an eyebrow, and for once in her life, Natasha chickened out. "Maybe I shouldn't have come."

Clint sighed. "I just want to know, Nat."

"I don't know how to answer, Clint." She admitted.

"That's what I thought." Clint muttered, sneaking past Natasha and grabbing his bow from the corner of his room. He slipped the quiver onto his back.

"What are you doing Clint?"

"I'm going out. Tell Bruce I may be a little late for pizza." Clint walked out the door.

Deciding it best not to argue, Natasha nodded.

Once outside, Clint whispered, "Natasha isn't going to know what hit her."

* * *

Hawky: Awesomness is about to happen... and uh... uh... LOKI...

Loki: *sigh* What is it Hawky?

Hawky: What do you have to say about this chapter, cuz I've got nothing...

Loki: *sigh* More of a filler chapter if anything... But we're finally getting into the action! We thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites, I assure you, they are appreciated!

Hawky: Wow, the Avengers and I thought we'd never hear you say that!

Loki: *glares at Hawky* Shut up.


	5. Brothers

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR MARVEL.

* * *

Bruce, Steve, and Tony all stared at Natasha accusingly. The pizza was ready and waiting on the table, but none of them had so much as touched a slice.

"I really didn't know what to say…" Natasha trailed off, knowing her excuse sucked.

"We know that, and you know that, Clint doesn't." Bruce said.

"Clint won't do anything stupid." Natasha said. Then, as an after thought, she added, "I hope."

"Where is he?" Steve asked.

Natasha crossed her arms over her chest. "He's out. He won't be back for a bit."

Steve sighed. "When he gets back you should talk to him."

"I don't know what to say to him" She admitted

Tony stared at the pizza longingly. He'd had enough of the drama! "Then find something to say to him! Dammit Natasha!" He yelled at her. "When Clint came back, he was moodier than Pepper after a bad day at work!

"I was being truthful when I said I would kill him. What more is there to say?" Natasha crossed her arms over her chest. Thinking those words through her head, she wondered if it was actually the truth.

Tony rolled his eyes. "You're a professional at the art of lying? Here's an idea, lie!"

"I don't want to lie to Clint."

Steve sighed. "We'd like to help you Nat, but we don't know how."

Everyone stared at her expectantly. Except for Tony, who kept glancing at the stack of pizza boxes.

Natasha sighed, deciding it was about time to change the subject. "Let's eat. I'm starved."

"Finally! The best idea you've had all night!" Tony said. Bruce and Steve glared at him.

"Fine." Bruce agreed, turning to Tony. "Tony, get the plates."

"Fine…"

Natasha smiled as she sat down at the table with Bruce and Steve.

* * *

On a rooftop not far from Stark Tower, Clint was practicing his shooting. Or at least that's what he told himself. Though really, he was taking his stress and anger out on the surrounding buildings.

"Damn Natasha." He said, shooting an arrow through the window of a nearby building. "She couldn't even give me a good reason." This time he aimed it at a satellite dish, just asking to be shot at. "Proved her loyalty." This time, the poor target was a taxi parked down below. "Should've known she doesn't give a shit about me." The guy from the taxi got out of his car, looking up at the rooftops. "Shit." Clint hid behind the chimney, till the taxi driver was gone.

Coming out from behind the chimney, he continued shooting at random targets. Unaware of the person sneaking up behind him.

"Miss me... brother?"

Clint whipped around, bow and arrow at the ready. The man threw his hands up in the air. "Whoa, hold on! It's me!"

A look of shock and confusion passed across Clint's face as he lowered the bow slightly. "Barney?"

"In the flesh."

"What are you doing here?" Clint asked his brother

"Funny, I was gonna ask you the same thing." Barney glanced at Clint's bow. "Why don't you point that thing away from me?"

Clint lowered the bow. "You should leave." He warned his brother.

"We haven't seen each other for years and you want me to leave?" Barney asked.

"You're wanted by S.H.I.E.L.D. If they see you, you're a dead man Barney"

Barney scoffed. "What do you care? Seems to me, you'd prefer me dead."

"You know thats not true Barney. S.H.I.E.L.D requested you dead, I turned them down. You're my brother Barney. You may hold a grudge against me. But I sure don't."

"Really? Who was just aiming their bow at me?"

"You just startled me, and I was practicing. Geez."

"Really? Cause you looked downright pissed to me." Barney pointed out.

"Just some troubles." Clint said boredly, not wanting to mention anything about Natasha.

Barney smirked. "Why don't you tell your big bro all about it?"

Clint scoffed. "Like you care about my problems." He raised his bow once again, whirling around to shoot at a chimney across from the building.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm your brother, Clint. I'm here for you."

"Yeah? Where've you been most of my life?" Clint growled. "Some big brother you are."

"That's not fair…"

"Life isn't fair."

"And you would know wouldn't you?"

"If life were fair, our parents wouldn't have died. I wouldn't have almost died."

A grave expression passed over Barney's face. "You don't need to remind me." He said, his tone changing from light to dark.

"…. Exactly.."

"Look, I know I haven't exactly been the best brother." Barney paused. "But I'm here now."

Clint rolled his eyes. "Yeah. You are."

"What do you say we start clean?" He suggested.

A sigh escaped Clint's lips, and he stood there, unsure of what to say to his brother.

"Clint? What do you say?" Barney asked again.

Clint thought about it for a moment, before a smile passed on his lips. " Barney. I want to start off clean." He paused, before asking, "So.. When do we get to work?"

Barney grinned in return. "Whenever you want."

Clint slapped his older brother on the shoulder. "I look forward to working with you..."

"As do I, brother."

Frowning at the time, he said, "Meet here tomorrow, same time. Alright?" Clint glanced at Stark Tower. "I gotta get back."

"Alright then. See you tomorrow."

Clint nodded, making his way back to Stark Tower.

* * *

When Clint returned to Stark Tower, the others were still munching on pizza.

"Where've you been?" Tony asked. "Pizza's getting cold!"

"Sorry. I just got a little bit into target practice."

Steve glared at Tony, then turned back to Clint. "That's okay, we put some pizza in the oven to keep it warm."

As Clint went to grab a slice of pizza, everyone stared at Natasha expectantly

Giving into the pressure, Natasha said, "Alright, alright. I get it."

"Get what?" Clint asked.

Tony gave Natasha a thumbs up, which was meant as good luck.

Standing up from the table, Natasha led Clint out of the kitchen, and he followed, still holding a plate of pizza. "Clint…" Natasha began, feeling her nerves overwhelm her again.

"What is it?" Clint asked, annoyed, as he took a bite out of a slice.

"I didn't mean what I said earlier…"

"You mean… the talk we had at S.H.I.E.L.D?" Clint asked, interrupting her.

"Yeah… that…"

"Then why did you say yes?"

"I didn't know what to say Clint. Maybe I would've, maybe I wouldn't of. I guess it all depends on how much I trust you." She couldn't stop now, she was on a roll. "Right now, I wouldn't. But back then, when I didn't know you… maybe I would have. What I'm trying to say is, I don't want to be opposite you in a battle Clint… Not again."

"….. I see. Thanks for clearing that up Natasha."

Back in the kitchen, Steve, Tony, and Bruce exchanged glances, unsure if they should say anything. They wouldn't admit this later, but they heard every word exchanged between the agents.

"But if you knew Barney…"

"Maybe I would make a different call?"

Clint nodded and continued to eat, hiding his nervousness.

"Maybe I would…"

"You would what?" Clint asked, looking up from his slice.

"Make a different call, change my opinion on him." She paused, staring at Clint. "The question is, would he be willing to change?"

Clint nodded. "Maybe.. If he had the support"

"Yeah… Maybe…"

Clint left Natasha, and went back into his room. Taking the file from underneath his pillow, he mentally debated whether to hide it or destroy it.

* * *

Hawky: ... uh... bah bah... blah... buh... blah... excitement is going to happen, and where will my loyalties lie? I don't know! If Tony calls me Katniss again I will punch him into oblivion and give him the one ring to rule them all... WAIT... that's a stupid idea..

Loki: *Shakes head* I sadly understood that reference. Well both. *Sigh* as always, ignore dear Hawky's ridiculousness. We're working on it. This chapter was ridiculously fun to read using a dramatic voice. Seriously, it was. Hawky you are great at coming up with dramatic lines.

Hawky: YES I'M THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH TONY TWERK AND HIS SHAKING HIS ASS TO WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY! LOKI CAME UP WITH ME AS A TWI-HARD, I'M NOT A TWI-HARD!

Loki: Hawky, stop your yelling, it is uncalled for. I'm sure there's a reason you came up with the Tony Twerk part... And you do watch Twilight, I saw you the other day. Unless there's another sparkly vampire movie... Oh I hope not.

Hawky: Pocky!

Loki: *Shakes head* I will never understand what goes on in Hawky's mind. As always, we thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites, they are appreciated!


	6. Who's a Cute Little Kitty?

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS

* * *

The next morning, Tony, Bruce and Steve were eating breakfast in the kitchen.

"Okay, seriously, where's Thor?" Tony asked. "I haven't seen him since yesterday morning."

As if on queue, Thor strolled into the kitchen a huge smile on his face. "Okay, now he comes in!" Tony cried out.

"Where've you been?" Bruce asked the demigod.

Thor continued to smile. "Out."

The billionaire smiled. "Well good to have you back buddy…" Tony trailed off as Thor lifted something up in his arms. The smile dropped off Tony's face.

"Is that a cat?" Steve asked, looking at the furry lump in Thor's arms.

A groan escaped Tony's lips.

"Yep." Bruce said, noticing Tony's discomfort.

"Take it back." Tony snapped.

Clint walked in, rubbing his wet hair with a smile. That smile immediately faded upon seeing the cat. "Why is there a cat?"

Tony clenched his teeth. "I dunno, ask point break over there." He snarled.

Clint glanced at Thor and raised an eyebrow. "Why did you bring a cat?"

Thor stared at the furry ball lovingly. "This is Meowth."

Tony's palm slammed right into his face. "Who the hell names a cat Meowth?" He muttered into his hand.

A look of confusion passed over Bruce's face. "Meowth?" he asked questionably.

"I found him in an alley…" The demigod explained, not tearing his eyes away from the creature.

"Oh god…" Tony moaned.

"… I wish I never came in here…" Clint said, staring at the cat.

As if the situation wasn't bad enough for Clint, Natasha chose that moment to come in. She glanced at Clint, but turned away quickly. Which is when she noticed the cat. "What's with the cat?"

Clint huffed. "Thor brought in a cat… Named Meowth..." He glanced at Tony. "And Tony's freaking out."

Tony was rocking back and forth in his chair, his eyes focused on the cat. Clint swore he heard Tony repeatedly whisper. "I'm going to kill you." He couldn't tell if he meant the cat, or Thor.

"What's Tony's problem?" Steve asked, also noticing Tony's mental breakdown.

"He hates cats." Bruce said with a glance over to the panicking Tony. Clint nodded.

Thor gave Tony sad puppy dog eyes. "You hate Meowth?"

Clint sighed and held out his arms to the upset Thor, gesturing to give him the cat. "Thor, we can't keep it. We're going to have to give it to a shelter"

Thor's lip began to tremble, and he held the cat closer to his chest. Tony, noticing the signs began to panic even more. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" Which is when Thor started crying.

Clint glanced between the bawling Thor, and the hyperventilating Tony. "I'm out of here." He said, then gave a look of sympathy to Steve and Bruce. "Have fun guys." He said sarcastically, before escaping to his room.

Steve followed him, stopping in the doorframe. "You want to go spar?" He asked, begging for an excuse not to deal with the drama.

Clint nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Clint and Steve snuck through the kitchen to the elevator, going to one of the training rooms. Clint held his arrow in his hand, his training bow in the room.

"You ready?" Steve asked.

Clint nodded and smiled, grabbing his training bow in the corner. Adjusting his arm guard, he smiled and perched an arrow in his bow string.

Steve smiled in return, grabbing his shield.

"You ready Cap?" Clint asked excitedly. At least this was better than shooting a pissed off guy's taxi...

"Ready as I'll ever be." The captain replied, raising his shield. Preparing for anything Clint could throw at him. That archer always had tricks up his sleeve.

Clint began shooting arrows in Steve's direction, the arrows flying with amazing accuracy. It took all Steve had to deflect and dodge them, and it was only the beginning.

Steve charged towards Clint, trying to get close enough to throw in a punch or two. Clint just smiled and pulled an arrow out of his jacket. After shooting it towards Cap, the whole room was filled with smoke. Clint used the smoke to his advantage, and started to shoot again, moving from his original position.

Steve was still crouched down, hiding behind his shield. "Dammit." He said, squinting through the smoke. Steve could just make out the arrows soon enough to shield himself.

Gritting his teeth, Clint kept shooting. His fingers drew over the bowstring one last time and let an arrow fly towards the crouching Steve

Steve cringed as the arrow got him in the shoulder.

When the smoke faded, a smile spread across Clint's face but he frowned when he saw it had actually hit him. He rubbed the back of his head "Gee.. Sorry Steve.." Clint apologised, immediately feeling bad.

Steve smiled at Clint. "It's fine."

Tony came running in. "Jarvis said you guys needed help."

Steve groaned. "Stupid technology…" He muttered, standing up. "I'm fine."

Bruce, Thor, Natasha and Pepper came rushing in after Tony.

"Hey Pepper." Steve greeted. "When did you get here?"

Pepper screamed, seeing the arrow in Steve's shoulder.

Clint threw his hands up. "I didn't mean to do it!"

"We were sparring, nothing was done on purpose. I'm fine." Steve said, trying to calm Pepper down. It didn't work, the redhead was still hyperventilating.

"Fine? You have an arrow in your shoulder!" She shrieked.

Clint sighed. This sure wasn't helping him feel better with Pepper freaking out beside him. "Pepper, we get it. Everything is going to be fine."

"Yeah. It's going to be fine Pepper, just calm down."

Pepper turned to Clint. "You…" She said accusingly.

Tony didn't turn away from Pepper and Clint, but made small eye contact with Bruce and whispered to him. "Get her out of here!"

Clint backed up slightly from Pepper and her stare. He was sure feeling the 'love' from everyone. Putting down his bow, he held up his hands and sighed. "I didn't mean it Pepper!"

Tony repeatedly glanced between Bruce and Pepper, hoping Bruce would get the hint.

Bruce sighed. "Come on Pepper." Tony mouthed a quick 'thank you' to Bruce as he led Pepper out.

Clint sighed in relief, taking off his arm guard and plopping it beside his bow. "I seriously thought she was going to hit me there."

"Really? Cuz I thought she was going to have a heart attack." Tony said. He knew he'd have to make it up to Bruce later.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "As fun as it is, talking about Pepper's antics, I, being the responsible one that wasn't hyperventilating, called an ambulance."

"I'm fine…" Steve repeated, though nobody listened to him.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "We have to get the arrow out of your shoulder somehow…"

Clint sighed and walked over to Steve, grabbing his shoulder softly. "We can't get it out without seriously hurting him, unless we do this.." His voice trailed off slightly as he moved the arrow slightly then snapped the base off. The arrowhead remained in his shoulder, but it was a less painful way to take it out.

Steve bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. Though Clint, Tony, and Natasha still saw him cringe.

"Who's idea was it to spar?" Tony asked.

Clint raised a hand. "Mine.." He muttered, taking full responsibility. He didn't want Steve to get in trouble, besides, he was already in hot water.

Steve glared at Clint. Not at all thrilled that he was taking the blame. "No, it was my idea. It's my own fault I got shot in the shoulder. I wasn't paying attention."

Clint shook his head, fighting against the super soldier's argument. "No. I fogged up the room. You were paying attention." He pulled his trick arrow from the ground, sticking it in his quiver.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Just because the room was foggy doesn't mean I was paying attention. I was stupid to believe I had deflected every one of them."

"Clint shouldn't have shot the arrow in the first place." Natasha said.

Glaring at Natasha, Clint shook his head and groaned. "I said I was sorry! Alright?!" Clint left the room without another word, but gave an apologising look to Steve.

Tony and Natasha stared at Steve.

"See what you've done? Now he's going to be moping around again! It wasn't his fault, I was caught off guard. If I were to do that in battle, it wouldn't be Clint in trouble, but me."

"Enough of the blame game. Do you think we can get you down to the ambulance without a stretcher?" Steve glared at Natasha. "I'll take that as a yes."

Hours later, Clint was back in his room, staring at the file in his hand. After looking at it a few seconds longer, he ripped it in half. Throwing the remains in the trash can, he hissed, "Good riddance." Grabbing his bow and quiver, Clint locked his door behind him and crawled through the window, pulling up the hood on his black jacket.

When he arrived on the rooftop from the night before, Barney was already there, grinning. "For a moment there, I thought you wouldn't show." Barney said to his younger brother.

Clint waved a hand out of annoyance. "I had a little trouble."

Pulling out his bow, Clint asked, "You ready?"

Barney nodded, picking up a bow of his own, that he'd left against the chimney. "Ready and waiting."

Clint smiled and looked at his older brother. "What first?"

Barney smirked. "Word on the street says Stark's the richest man in America."

Clint froze. "Tony Stark?" He stammered. "Yeah, he is pretty rich…. Are you suggesting something?"

Barney chuckled. "You have much to learn little brother… He's bound to have some cash lying around, maybe a valuable item or two…" He paused. "If we're lucky, maybe we'll get our hands on a suit."

Clint's eyes widened. "We're going to steal from Tony Stark?"

"We are going to steal from Tony Stark." Barney grinned.

Clint shook his head in utter shock and fear. "Are you crazy!? Tony Stark would kill us before we had the chance."

Barney shook his head. "Brother, you underestimate my ability."

"You underestimate him. Tony can kick ass.." Clint was starting to get really nervous. If they managed to get caught, how would they react to him working with Barney?

Barney rolled his eyes. "Clint, I'm doing this, with or without you. Are you in, or not?"

Clint sighed. "Fine. But don't be a total jackass and announce ourselves, alright? Quick in, quick out."

Barney scoffed. "A thief doesn't announce themselves Clint. You've got a lot to learn."

"I was an assassin Barney. I think I can handle this…"

Barney's grin widened. "Alright then, let's do this."

* * *

WE HAVE A NEW PERSON JOINING THE FANFICTION! WHOOP!

Hawky: I'm getting dizzy... whooo! Lalalalala... Maybe I shouldn't have had so many of Tony's vodka or whatever this is... OH HAY! It's scotch!

Loki: *Shakes head* Hawky... Personally, this is my favorite chapter, between Meowth, and the sparring between Clint and Steve, it was amazing. Since Hawky is other wise preoccupied, let me introduce the newest member of our writing team, Nick Fury. Or Nicky.

Nicky (Nick Fury): CLINT! Put that scotch down! I'm not going to let you exploit your body like that!

Hawky: *Takes off shirt and wraps arm around Nick Fury* AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WILL AL-WAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! *kisses his eyepatch*

Nicky: Too late...

Loki: I swear, I'm the only sane one here, and I'm not even an official member of the team... Thank you viewers for the favourites, reviews and follows. *Sigh* No matter how insane we get, we can always look forward to those...


	7. Stark Tower

Disclaimer: We do not own the Avengers or Marvel.

* * *

Tony and Natasha sat in the living room, unsure of what to say or do. Everyone else was at the hospital with Steve, except Clint who refused to come out of his room. Or talk to them for that matter...

"Want anything to drink?" Tony asked the redhead, grabbing himself a scotch.

Natasha shook her head. "No thanks Tony…"

Tony shrugged, taking a huge gulp. "Suit yourself."

The two sat in an awkward silence, staring at the cracked TV. Jarvis broke the silence with an announcement. "Sir, it appears there's a break in on the party deck."

"What the hell?" Tony cried, jumping up. The scotch forgotten.

Natasha jolted, her senses on high alert. "Barney Barton?" She asked, her voice hopeful.

"Identity unknown." Jarvis responded.

* * *

After breaking into Stark Tower, Clint and Barney scanned the area before an alarm rang. Freezing, Clint looked at Barney for a split second before muttering, "Shit.. Forgot about Jarvis…"

"Jarvis?" Barney questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Clint nodded. "Yeah.. Jarvis. Just don't ask…" Clint waved a hand.

"Well I'm not leaving without bagging some loot…" Barney said, picking up an expensive looking watch. "How much do you think this is worth?"

Clint shrugged, staring at the accessory Barney was holding. Tilting his head, he sighed. "A few hundred by my estimate."

"Good" Barney said simply, slipping the object in his pocket and grinning.

Clint tensed slightly, the alarm was making him really nervous. He just hoped nobody was home. He also hoped that Barney wouldn't do something stupid, or say something stupid. "Anything else Barney?"

Noticing how tense his brother was, Barney smiled and slapped him on the shoulder. "Relax, would you? I just want to find a suit."

"I believe my suits are off limits."

Jumping at the sudden voice, Clint drew back and tugged the tip of his hood farther over his face.

Iron Man raised his right hand, sending a blast from his repulsor towards Barney. Barney dodged the blast, smirking. "Catch me if you can."

Clint looked at Barney, then to Iron Man. Casting his eyes downwards for a slight second before muttering. "This was a stupid idea…"

From out of nowhere, an arm wrapped around Barney's throat in a choking grip. "You're relatively easy to catch."

Clint looked at Natasha, who had Barney in a choke hold, and sighed. "I wouldn't do that.." He said, making his voice sound deeper so that Natasha, who was quick at recognizing voices, wouldn't recognize him.

"No need." Barney said with a slight insane laugh, twisting around quickly and kicking Natasha to her knees. Barney joined Clint in fighting Iron Man. "Maybe you were right…" He admitted, shooting an arrow at Iron Man, it missed.

Clint looked at his brother in slight confusion, almost facepalming at his brother's terrible aim. "About what?" He asked.

"Coming here." Barney answered, dodging another blast from Iron Man's repulsors.

Natasha pushed herself up off the floor and sent a punch towards Barney. He dodged, and the two began fighting in hand to hand combat. Barney using his bow and arrow as an advantage. Even with his disappointing aim, he was able to swing his bow at the former assassin.

Iron Man sent another blast towards Clint, which he narrowly missed. Stringing his bow, Clint aimed an arrow at Iron Man's repulsor. "Hey! If you do that again, I will shoot that thing until it no longer works." Clint wanted to call him Tony Twerk badly, but knew he couldn't without giving himself away.

"Ooh big threat Robin Hood! I've got plenty more where this comes from!" Iron Man aimed his repulsor at Clint again.

Clint, reacting quickly to Iron Man's movement, let go of the arrow. It pierced through Iron Man's repulsor, just hitting his hand.

Inside the armor, Tony cringed. "Dammit. This is going to hurt." He said, pulling the arrow out of his hand.

Clint grinned, almost playfully. "Is the Billionaire…. actually complaining? This is a first…"

"Shut up." Tony said.

Before he knew it, Clint was knocked backwards by another blast of Iron Man's repulsor, his arm burning with pain. "Shit.. Forgot about that one." Clint groaned slightly.

"Hey!" Barney yelled at Clint, while sending another punch towards Natasha. "Maybe we should get out of here…"

"You think?!" Clint yelled back to his brother, an obvious hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I told you so, by the way!"

"Yeah, yeah, tell me about it later…"

Looking up at Iron Man, Clint pointed his finger at him. "This isn't over, Mr. I'm a rich billionaire!"

"Enough name calling, we gotta go!" Barney yelled, shooting an arrow at Natasha, hitting her in the leg.

Clint didn't mind. Natasha deserved it anyway. "Gotta go!" He told the two Avengers. Putting a trick arrow in his bow, Clint shot it at the nearest building. The arrow grappled itself to the rooftop.

Barney smirked. "Nice meeting you…"

Before the Black Widow or Iron Man could stop them, the two grabbed onto the grappling hook arrow, and swung across to the other building.

"We lost them." Natasha said in disbelief.

"I know."

* * *

"Told you Tony can kick ass."

"Yeah sure." Barney muttered, rubbing his black eye. Probably given to him by Natasha. "You failed to mention the redhead sidekick."

Clint smirked, knowing how Natasha would react to being called a sidekick. "That's Black Widow, I didn't think she'd be there." He paused, wondering how much he should tell his brother. "She works for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"S.H.I.E.L.D?" Barney asked, raising an eyebrow.

Clint nodded. "Yeah. Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

Barney groaned, rolling his sore shoulder. "Well… I'm beat. Same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah.. "

* * *

Bruce, Thor and Pepper had returned from the hospital with a bandaged up Steve. Who had somehow convinced the hospital attendants to let him leave. The four of them had been told by Jarvis to meet Tony and Natasha on the party deck.

"What happened?" Steve asked, noticing the damage.

Tony helped Natasha stand up, slinging her arm around his shoulders to help keep her upright.

"Natasha! Your leg!" Pepper cried, seeing Natasha's arrow wound.

Natasha ignored Pepper, choosing instead to answer Steve's question. "Barney."

Clint came out onto the party deck, wearing long sleeves to cover the burn. "My brother?" He yawned, pretending he didn't know what had happened.

Tony glared at Clint. "Yes your brother! What the hell were you doing? We tried calling you from your door but you weren't answering!"

Clint glared back. "I was sleeping! Geez, you guys gotta let me sleep. Two nights in a row, four hours of sleep."

Bruce glared at Tony. "I told you a Lord of the Rings marathon was a bad idea."

Tony rolled his eyes, then frowned. "Hang on, Legolas is a light sleeper…"

Clint glared at his fellow Avengers."Not when I don't get enough." Clint said, defending himself.

Pepper sighed. "Enough fighting. It's late, and now we need to get Natasha to the hospital…"

Steve breathed a sigh of relief, he felt bad that Natasha was hurt, but he was glad Pepper had forgotten about him…

Pepper turned to Steve. "Don't think I've forgotten about you though. You need your rest."

Steve groaned. "For the last time Pepper, I'm fine!"

Clint snickered, turning on his heel. "Night guys." He said, leaving the room.

"Natasha, Steve, you should really…"

Steve sighed. "No offence Pepper, but worry about Natasha, I'm fine."

"I'm fine!" Natasha mumbled, though not at all convincingly considering she was still using Tony for support.

Tony, ignored Natasha's arguing. "Pepper, call an ambulance."

"I already did." She said, slipping her phone in her pocket. "They're on their way."

"Thor, can you and Pepper take Natasha? I need to talk to Steve and Bruce."

The demigod nodded, letting the former assassin lean on him instead of Tony. With a small wave, the trio left.

Steve turned to Tony. "So what exactly happened?"

"Barney Barton broke in…"

A look of confusion crossed over Bruce's face. "Why?"

"To prove he could? Honestly, I'm not real sure. But he had an accomplice this time. Another archer… a damn good one… Three arrow injuries in one day… What are the odds?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Three?"

"His accomplice shot my repulser, but it only scraped my hand, nothing serious."

Steve shook his head. "We need to catch this guy soon…"

Tony and Bruce nodded in agreement. "Yeah, both Barney and his accomplice."

"Looks like we've got a lot of work on our hands."

* * *

Hawky: AHH! THE STUPID AVNGERS CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT! AHAHAHAHA

Loki: Avengers, Hawky, Avengers. Seriously, even an evil genius should have time for spelling...

Hawky: *Takes off shirt* Oh Baby Baby, How was I supposed to know *takes Tony's scotch and downs it*

Nicky: Put... the... damn... scotch... DOWN! Do you remember what happened yesterday?

Hawky: No... WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY!

Nicky: You had a HUGE hangover!

Hawky: I did? Hm. Well that is strange, I feel all exploited.

Loki: *Sigh* You should, you took off your shirt, kissed Fury's eyepatch, then found Natasha... As for the rest, we don't know the details... But we could hear gunshots...

Hawky: WE WERE PLAYING CHECKERS!

Nicky: WHAT KIND OF CHECKERS GAME USES GUNS?

Hawky: THE FUN KIND!

Nicky: Well that's a stupidass decision!

Loki: Oh, thank you for that statement Fury, it sums up all of Hawky's decisions, I think. Let's steer away from this unusual conversation though, I think we may be scaring the readers. I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say we appreciate the reviews, favourites, and follows. We wouldn't want those to end because of your idiocy.


	8. A Harmless Game of Pool

Disclaimer: We do not own Avengers or Marvel.

* * *

The next morning, Clint walked into the living room to see Thor on the couch stroking Meowth. "Hey guys." He greeted, glaring at the cat. Tony was doing the same.

"Morning." Thor said, not looking away from the furry blob.

"Want to watch National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation on the other TV?" Tony asked, still glaring at Meowth. "The cat dies."

Clint nodded, following Tony to the movie room.

"That cat's a little creepy…" Clint said, as Tony began setting up the movie. "On second thought, Thor and that cat are just plain creepy…"

"Tell me about it." Tony said, collapsing in one of the movie chairs. "Earlier this morning, he was feeding it milk… Out of a baby bottle…"

Clint shivered, tugging on his sleeves.

"Cold Katniss?" Tony asked in a mocking voice.

Clint glared at Tony. "Ha. Ha." He said sarcastically, flopping down in the seat next to Tony.

"What do you think we should do with the cat?" Tony asked. "I mean, Thor loves the thing."

Clint shrugged. "Get rid of it when Thor's sleeping and pretend it ran away?"

Tony grinned. "That's actually a good idea…"

"What's a good idea?" The two turned to see Steve entering the movie room.

Tony turned to Clint. "How does he do that?" Clint shrugged.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked, worried.

Tony sighed, giving in. "Planning Meowth's demise." Steve raised an eyebrow. "Or at least separating him from Thor."

Clint nodded. "Its gross to see how he fondles it…" He trailed off. "By the way, I never had the chance to ask what happened last night. How's Natasha?"

"Natasha's doing okay, got a call from Pepper saying they might keep her overnight. About last night…" Tony trailed off. Turning away from Clint, he whispered to Steve. "Should I?"

"He needs to know..."

"Know about what?" Clint asked. Tony and Steve turned to him. "Yes, I can hear you."

Tony sighed. "Barney broke in last night, and he had an accomplice."

Clint's eyes widened in mock surprise. "No way…"

"We need to catch them soon. Thor and I were talking, and we think we should go after them tonight. Before it gets so bad that we need to set the Hulk on them. So are you in Clint?" He glanced at Steve. "We need all the help we can get with Nat and Steve out…"

Steve glared at him. "I'm fine…"

"No offense, Captain Capsicle, but Pepper's right. You do need your rest. Maybe next time." Tony turned back to Clint. "So are you in?"

Clint fiddled nervously with his sleeves. "Uh….. No. I have to do something." He said, avoiding eye contact. "Sorry Tony…"

"What's more important than this?" Clint heard Tony whispered to Steve.

"Tony, it's his brother…" The super soldier whispered back.

"Oh yeah…" Tony turned back to Clint. "Guess it's just Thor and I…"

"I'm really sorry Tony… I just don't want to hurt my own brother…"

"Don't worry about it, it's fine. I'm sure Thor and I can manage…"

"Yeah. I'm sure you can…" Clint trailed off, thinking back to the night before. "Was anyone else hurt?"

Tony shook his head. "No, just Natasha… And with a demigod and Iron Man next go round, we should be just fine…"

Guilt overtook Clint. "I'm really sorry I couldn't help Tony…"

Tony waved it off. "Don't be. You against your brother, would be like me against you. I wouldn't be able to do that, and I don't expect you to."

Clint stood up. "Thanks Tony…"

"Where are you going?" Steve asked.

"To my room."

"Oh…"

Tony turned to Steve. "Wanna play some pool then?"

"Sure." Steve smiled and turned to Clint. "You want to join us?"

Clint rubbed his sleeves. "Sure."

* * *

Clint and Steve followed Tony into the large games room. The archer shook his head and stifled a laugh as he noticed the Lord of the Rings pinball machine next to the DDR machine. Clint smirked, imagining Tony dancing on the arrows. The three Avengers crowded around the pool table, each taking a pool cue.

"Alright, are we betting on this?" Tony asked, as Steve set up the game.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Tony…"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "What? Scared you're going to lose?"

"Do you have to make bets on everything?" Clint asked. "I don't have any money in my pockets..." Clint turned out his pockets as proof.

"Yeah Tony, not everyone's a billionaire."

"So I take it that's a no?"

Clint rolled his eyes. "Yeah. It's a no." Bringing the attention back to the game, Clint turned to the two. "Wanna play cutthroat? Its a game of pool with three players."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I know what cutthroat is, Legolas."

Clint smiled. "Awesome."

"Who wants to start?" Steve asked, taking charge.

"I will!" Clint volunteered.

"Which ones are we going after?" Steve asked, chalking the tip of his cue.

"I get balls 1-5, Steve 6-10 and Tony 11-15"

Tony grinned. "Sounds good, lets start!"

After playing for ten minutes, it became apparent that Tony sucked at pool. The first ball he hit went sailing towards Clint.

"Oh shit!" Clint yelled, ducking just in time.

"I know it's been awhile since I played pool, but I don't think that's how you do it…" Steve commented, raising an eyebrow. He and Clint were wishing they had made bets.

"Sorry, I was a little off there…"

"A little off? Are you kidding me?" Clint cried out, his eyes wide.

"You nearly decapitated him!" Steve added.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he would have been fine…"

"I'm already injured and I dont want to to get hurt again!" Clint covered his mouth, realizing what he'd just said.

"Injured? What'd you do?" Steve asked.

Clint made up an excuse on the spot. "Just a skinned arm, nothing bad…" He trailed off, hitting the 5 ball into the pit.

"Okay…"

Steve took his turn, hitting the 7 ball. It stopped right in front of the pit. "Just my luck." He muttered.

Tony took a step towards the table, ready for his turn.

"Clint, duck!" Steve warned, eyeing Tony.

Clint took Steve's advice, standing far away from Tony.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad…" He hit the ball and it went sailing through the wall to the left of Clint.

"Tony!" Clint yelled, seeing the hole in the wall. "You're paying for that!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I know."

"You have to pay for the TV too…." Clint added.

"I figured…"

"Maybe we should take a break…" Steve suggested, eyeing the hole in the wall. He still wasn't quite sure how that was even possible...

"Agreed."

* * *

Hawky: Well.. Its officially Official, Tony sucks at pool.

Nicky: I still can't believe Clint broke the TV!

Hawky: IT WAS TONY! HE WAS WATCHING ONE OF HIS REALITY TV SHOWS!

Loki: You mean that Kardashian crap?

Hawky: YEAH! AT LEAST TWILIGHT IS BETTER!

Loki: Twilight? Twilight!? I will never understand you mortals...

Hawky: *Goes over to Loki and hugs him*

Loki: My heart's grown three sizes!

Hawky: REALLY?!

Loki: NOPE. *Pushes Clint over* Enough of this *shudders* love crap. Thanks to all readers, favoriters, followers, etc. I'm taking a shower, need to wash off the Clint germs.

Hawky: I DON'T HAVE ANY GERMS! I'VE BEEN TICK FREE FOR THREE MONTHS!

Nicky: *Facepalm*


End file.
